Not What It Seems
by Robin Gurl
Summary: OLD STORY. Griz OOC. AU world. oO Makes little to no sense and does NOT run with my regular CATS universe! Read and Review Please Moved to CATS category. ONE SHOT.


Not What It Seems

By Robin Girl

(This story is a little whacky...*laughs*...um VERY wacky. Remember that unless I say so after this story nothing will come from it unless I say so. You'll know what I mean after you read it. Omg, this story is weird. o.O; I wonder where this one came from. LOL.) 

Curiosuly Mistoffelees watched as an old cat walk towards them. She looked scary and frightening. He moved forward to get near her but Munkustrap tried and pushed him away. It worked or so Munkustrap thought. He had missed one claw scrape across Mistoffelees' chest. It tore through the fur and made a deep scratch in Misto's chest. In shock Mistoffelees felt himself lift a paw to his chest. What had this evil cat done? When he pulled his paw away he saw blood dripping from the wound.

"Stoff?" Victoria asked from where she was. "What did she do to you?" 

Bombalurina hopped in front of Mistoffelees and Munkustrap bearing her claws and showing her teeth. No one messed with the kittens and got away with it. She knew Munkus would take care of Misto. 

"Mistoffelees? What happened?" Munkustrap helped Mistoffelees over to the red car trunk. He helped the black kitten sit on top of it. The Tom felt so sorry for Mistoffelees, it was his first Jellicle Ball, and the young kitten was so excited that Tugger had to wear the kitten out the night before by playing with him just to get him to sleep. "Oh no, you're bleeding. She really gave you a scratch huh?"

Mistoffelees nodded, black dots were starting to appear in his vision. "Munkus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm seeing black dots. Is that good or bad?"

Munkustrap quickly laid Mistoffelees down. Putting a paw to the kitten's forehead. No fever, yet. What had Grizabella done to him? He looked over at the other Toms and Queens. The kittens had been sent off to the side while the Queens and Toms got a hold of the one who hurt one of their kin. Munkustrap actually thought he saw fire in Rum Tum Tugger's eyes. Something that didn't show very often. 

That was something he'd never understand. Someone as 'cool' as Tugger caring so much for Misto. Maybe it was because Mistoffelees took such a liking in Tugger. Or maybe it was because Mistoffelees was the only kitten/Tom/Queen who actually thought of Tugger as a normal cat instead of a play boy who couldn't make up his mind. 

What ever it was, Munkus had learned quickly that if anyone, ANYONE messed with Mistoffelees and hurt him in anyway, Tugger was there in an instant giving who ever was the unfortuante soul a word of prayer. 

Tugger got closer growling, "What did you do to him you witch?"

Grizabella smiled evily not giving the young Tom a reply. Then before she turned to leave she said, "I hope he lives through the night."

Tugger pounced after her knocking the old cat down, "What did you mean by that? ANSWER ME? If he dies tonight I promise you and I will have a go around and you'll be the one to lose. You might not even live through our little get together." He climbed of the old cat and straightened the fur around his neck then scampered over to Misto and Munkus. 

Bombalurina had already made her way over to the duo. Mistoffelees had closed his eyes trying to stop the world from spinning. Almost instantly he felt hot and cold. His stomach was beginning to hurt and he could tell something was wrong. "Misto are you alright?"

Mistoffelees couldn't reply he didn't trust himself to his food in his stomach. What food he had eaten anyway. 

"We need to get him back to the kittens box. NOW! He's already burning with fever.

"What has that witch done to him?" Tugger turned to Jelly, "Get the Kittens away, we don't need them to get it, what ever it is."

Jelly nodded and scampered over to the Kittens shooing them over to a corner. She tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Jelly?" Victoria, a white kitten and Mistoffelees sister asked, "What is wrong with Misto?"

"We're not quite sure yet. We do know that Grizabella had something to do with it."

Victoria sighed and laid down her head on her front paws. Anger boiled inside of her, no one had the right to hurt her brother. She had a feeling that Tugger felt the same way. "Please be ok Misto.."

*~*~*~*~*

Bombalurina soaked a cloth in some water and rung it out placing it on Mistoffelees' forehead. "How is he doing?" Tugger appeared at the head of the box. He looked tired, disgrunteled, and worried. Definitely not the Tugger she was use to seeing.

"Still feverish..." Came her reply. She had to compose herself to keep her boy friend from breaking down. If Bomba broke then all hope would be lost and Tugger might do something drastic. In all reality she was a little jealous of Mistoffelees. The little black kitten was always hanging around Tugger, not giving her a single minute with him alone. If they ever got alone, which heaven forbid, it wouldn't be long before Misto would come pouncing through calling her boy friends name repeatedly with something to tell him. 

"Still hasn't gone down?"

"No Tugger, it hasn't." Suddenly horrid thoughts came to her mind. If Mistoffelees died then she would have no problem getting together with Tugger. "He could be dying for all I know." The edge in her voice wasn't concieved and she found herself wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"NO! He will NOT die." Tugger looked over the Queen's shoulder and saw his favorite kitten lying there not moving. "Why? Of all kittens, why him? It was his first Jellicle Ball. Mistoffelees was really excited, I had given him permission to use his magic."

Bomba watched as one of Tugger's paws reached forward. Hoping it would be for her she closed her eyes, when nothing came she opened them again. The paw had gone right past her and was now carressing the kitten's hair. She growled and stood knocking Tugger's arm away.

"Bomb?" Tugger raised his eyebrows confused as to what had made the Queen jump like that. "What is wrong?"

"He is wrong." Bombalurina spat out. She stood there for a moment surprised at herself that she had let it out. Well, no backing down now. "Maybe it's good that this happened. Now we can have some time together."

"What are you talking about? Mistoffelees is but a kitten, he didn't need this to happen to him." Tugger's eyes narrowed and crept closer to Mistoffelees ready to fend off the hysterical queen if the time came. 

"Thats what he gets for being a nosy kitten."

"A nosy kitten? Bomba explain your self a bit more. I'm not getting all of this."

"That brat is what keeps me and you from seeing each other as much as we like. If he is gone then I have you to myself." Bombalurina's claws appeared and Tugger saw fire in the Queens eyes. Bomba was serious.

"If you move to harm him in any way I'll fight you."

"So you'd rather have him over me?" Bombalurina couldn't believe it. The Tugger chose a snotty kitten with no life instead of a sexy Queen like her.

Tugger nodded he turned around and gathered the sick kitten up in his arms. "I always will to. You weren't there when I found him Bomba, you have no clue as to why I protect him with my life. And with an attitude like that you don't deserve to know."

"Where are you taking him? This is the only box that is free tonight, it gets below freezing now, he'll die from hypothermia before he'll die from the illness." 

Tugger shrugged and ran past her, "As long as I'm away from you I don't mind."

*~*~~*~*~*~*

After Tugger left Bomba fell to her knees in shock. What had she done? One night outside in this weather with no blanket they were goners. She had killed them. A huge body walked in, it was a cat thank goodness. She stood and waited.

"Bombalurina?"

It was old D. Bomba nodded in the now dark box. "Yes sir."

"Why did Tugger run as fast as he could past me with an unconsious Mistoffelees in his arms." The kind fatherly face appeared and Bomba felt like a child being scolded. "Did you have something to do with it?"

Bombalurina explained what had happened and then waited for Old Deutoronmy's answer.

"You were wrong to think that my child. Tugger was right when he said he had a reason for how protective of Mistoffelees he is."

"Why wouldn't he tell me before?"

"Because, the reason is some what embarrassing for him to admit my dear. You see, it wasn't suppose to happen." 

"What are you getting at?" Bombalurina knelt down in front of the old Cat and waited for him to answer. "What wasn't suppose to happen?"

"A time ago Tugger was dating Mystical, a magic cat. They were very close and his only real mate. They mated and then they broke up. Mystical was pregant but didn't tell Tugger. She had Mistoffelees alone in a box then died. One day I had sent some Tom's out scouting for a new place for the kitten's home. Tugger came up on a huge one, infact the one we are in now, and found Mystical dead with a small black kitten curled beside her crying."

Bombalurina gasped now that she thought about it Mistoffelees and Tugger looked as though they had the same eyes. "He's Misto's father?"

"Yes Bomba, that is why he protects Mistoffelees with his life. He hates himself every day for leaving Mystical alone. So he's making up for it by raising Mistoffelees as best as he can."

"I'm going to go find him...."

"Be careful my dear."

*~*~*~*~*~*

In a deserted box which had many holes in it Tugger hovered over his son protectively. A tear slid down his cheek followed by another. "You look so much like Mystical...so much like her. If only I hadn't left her."

Mistoffelees groaned weakly and opened his eyes. "Tugger?"

Deep down Tugger wanted to be called Dad. Just once, he wanted to know what it felt like. But Mistoffelees would never know, couldn't know. Misto was a normal kitten and that's they way Tugger wanted it to stay. If he let it out then the other kittens wouldn't get near Mistoffelees anymore. "Yeh it's me kid. How are you?"

"Feel like the worlds going in circles." The black kitten looked around groggily and shivered, "It's cold out here...why aren't we in with the others."

Tugger sighed and he pulled Mistoffelees into his arms giving the kitten what body heat he had left to him. "I have something to tell you ok?" He didn't continue until he felt Mistoffelees nod. "Do you remember when I found you?"

Mistoffelees nodded, "You found me beside my mom Mystical..."

"Yeh, well, before she had you, Myst and I mated." Tugger took in a deep breath not sure wether he wanted to go on or not, "We broke up shortly afterwards and went our separate ways. Evidently she was pregnant. I was the father of the kitten. That kitten was you Mistoffelees."

"You..You're my dad?" Mistoffelees eyes widened, seeing Tugger as a father was...was...not right. Tugger was a play boy, as Jenny-Any-Dots said, he didn't mate and have kids. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know if you would still love me..." Tugger whispered holding his son close to him. "I'm sorry Misto, I really am."

Mistoffelees felt weird, Tugger was his dad? "Dad, what was mom like?"

Tugger felt his eyes water when Mistoffelees called him dad. He turned the black kitten around and looked into his eyes. "She was like you in everyway."

"Would you and her have gotten, gotten together after I was born if she hadn't died?"

"Probably would have." A wave of emotion over came Mistoffelees and he buried his face in Tugger's fur crying hard. "It's alright, I'm still here." Tugger held Mistoffelees close for a long time. Then he felt Mistoffelees giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Who is going to tell Etcetera that her dream tom has already had his kittens with someone else?" Then Mistoffelees grin turned to a frown. He put his paw to the scratch on his chest wincing. "It's like throbbing now..."

"Let me see it, I never got a good look at it earlier." Tugger moved Mistoffelees' paw away gently much to his son's despair and examained the wound. His eyes widened, it was much worse then he thought it was. The fur around the wound had turned a pale grey and it looked to be spreading quickly. "Mistoffelees, try and levitate that rock over there."

"But I'm not allowed to use my magic."

"This time I'm giving you permission." Tugger helped Mistoffelees lift his arm and waited. He heard a gasp of pain from Mistoffelees. 

"It hurts, I can't pull any magic out." Mistoffelees had never felt anything like this before. When he concentrated he felt a burn and then a sting in his chest, right where the wound was.

"That old cat is a smart one. Mistoffelees listen to me now and listen good, Do not, I repeat, DO NOT use your magic until I find a way to fix this." Tugger shifted Mistoffelees around and made sure his son understood then kissed him on the forehead. "If you do, I could lose you."

The black kitten nodded and took a shakey breath laying his head agasint Tugger's chest closing his eyes. Neither of them noticed more of Mistoffelees' fur turning grey. 

*~*~*~*~*

"TUGGER!!!" Bombalurina shouted as she scampered around the junk yard. "Oh Ever Lasting Cat where did that thick headed Tom go? He wouldn't have gotten far with Misto's condition."

"Bomb?"

The Queen stopped and saw her sister standing there. "Demeter, have you seen Tugger?"

"Isn't he suppose to be with you?"

Bombalurina sighed and explained everything to her sister, including the part about Mistoffelees being Tugger's son. "Demeter we have to find them. I was stupid, so stupid. I don't care if Tugger ever talks to me again, I just want Mistoffelees in a warm box with blankets."

"Ok, Ok, sis, we'll go look."

~*~*~*~*

Tugger sat up still supporting Mistoffelees' small body. He thought he heard something. Mistoffelees moaned when he was jolted and whimpered softly when the wound started to hurt again. "Shh.." Tugger whispered soothingly rocking Mistoffelees back and forth quietly. 

"TUGGER!!"

Inside the box Tugger's ears perked up. That was Bombalurina. He hissed and waited. 

"Tugger, please, I know why you love Mistoffelees so much...Old Duetronomy told me. Please forgive me. For Misto's sake come back to the junk yard. You don't want your only son to die do you?" 

The Queen sounded like she was pleading. In his arms Mistoffelees let out another cry of pain. Now the wound felt warm to Tugger to. He sighed and called, "Bomb, we are in here."

A few moments later two Queens knelt down infront of the box. Bombalurina felt tears of joy fall from her eyes when she found them alive. "Come on, lets get you two in some nice warm blankets." 

Demeter crawled in and took Mistoffelees from a reluctant Tugger. "It's alright, I won't hurt him." 

Tugger crawled out and immediately took Mistoffelees back. The entire time Mistoffelees didn't awaken except for a tiny whimper when he was handed back to Tugger. 

"The wound is draining his magic."

"Oh no!"

Surprised that Bombalurina now cared for his son, Tugger gave a what gives look. "Since when do you care?" He hissed as they walked back.

"Since now." Bombalurina looked to the ground as they walked, "I was selfish. Very selfish. It was obvious that there was more than idol worship going on between Misto and you. I was just denying it. If you forgive me I'd like to share you with Mistoffelees. I want to help raise him."

Tugger gave a sly grin, "Raising a Magical Cat is not an easy thing to do."

"I know, that's why you need my help."

*~*~*~*~*

Munkustrap waited in the kitten's box. He was pacing back and forth. Old Deutronomy had told all of the Adult Jellicles about Tugger and Misto. Now the Queens were explaining it on an easier level to the kittens. Victoria was in tears. Now her dream Tom was her father. She had pushed all thoughts of what had happened to her mom and Tugger leaving her away. She had gone to get some food for Mistoffelees when the Jellicles found him. A week later they found each other and were intaited into the Tribe. Tugger never told her or her brother that he was their father. Though Tugger was always protective around her brother....then a thought came her mind, why not her? Why wasn't he protective of her to?

Etcetera was crying also but for a different reason. Her Tugger was a father. Her dream Tom, the one she was sure was to be her mate. Life was so not fair. 

"Blanket!! We need a blanket."

Munkustrap looked up and saw Demeter running in Bombalurina and Tugger were at her heels. He heard Tugger shout, "His fever has gone up. The wound is draining his magic." After that everything was a blur. When everything finally calmed down Tugger was cradling his son close on one side of the box sponging Mistoffelees' forehead to try and bring the fever down. Bombalurina was at his side and Demeter was helping take care of the kittens.

Tugger finally got his son's fever down to where it would be ok for awhile. The danger wasn't completely gone but he could loosen up now. He looked down and saw Victoria staring up at him. "Hello."

"Are you my father to?"

"No, your mom had you before we mated. I don't remember who your father was. He was very popular and he looked like you, I believe his name was Snow Shadow." Tugger ruffeled the kitten's white hair lovingly, "You have your mother's eyes." 

Victoria beamed and laid down at his feet feeling safer than she ever had before. She trusted him. Mistoffelees looked so much like her mom. She missed her mother now more than ever. 

Mistoffelees opened his eyes the next morning to find his whole chest a light grey. He panicked. Last night only a small proportion had been grey. "Oh no!!" The black kitten croaked hoarsely,"My fur!! It's grey, not black.."

Tugger was jolted awake and immediatly saw the problem. "Oh Ever Lasting Cat, it's sucking you dry isn't it?" 

"Misto?" Vicki asked frightened when she saw her brother with his new fur color. "What's happening to you?"

The black kitten's eyes were wide with fear and he started to tremble. "Am I going to join Mommy?"

Tugger felt his eyes tear up again. He didn't want to lose what he had left of Mystical and at the same time his only son. "I'm not going to let you."

Then a spirit like figure appeared. Victoria's eyes widened and she crept over to it. The spirit turned into a cat and materialized completely into a black Queen. 

"MOM!!!" Victoria shouted. Tears of happiness spilled and she hugged her mom tight crying. 

"Oh Vicki, my baby girl.." Mystical rocked her daughter back and forth kissing Victoria's hair over and over again. "Where is your brother?"

Victoria pulled away and pointed over to Tugger. "He's sick Momma. Very sick. He might be dying." 

Mystical let go and stood up walking over to Tugger. The other cats watched in amazement. "Hello Tugger."

"Myst? Mystie?" Tugger stood placing Misto on the blanket. Mystical tried to look mad but that vanished when her one true love was right in front of her. She found herself in his arms crying like she use to. "Shh..baby it's ok.."

"Why did you and I break up? Why?" She sobbed into his shoulder. 

Tugger kissed her gently and held her tightly. "He's dying..." Tugger whispered.

Mystical pulled away and knelt beside Mistoffelees. "My baby boy. He's burning with fever. How could you let this happen?" She hissed.

Tugger growled, "I didn't have any control over it."

"You are his father, you are suppose to be taking care of him." Myst shot back.

Bombalurina watched as the two fought then she looked to Mistoffelees. He moaned in pain and whimpered. Her eyes widened as she figured out what was wrong. "STOP FIGHTING!!!"

Both Cat's stopped and turned to the Queen. 

"You both are what's causing this. Everytime you two fight he gets worse. You two together are the antidote. Stop fighting and make up." Bombalurina explained, "You don't want your son to join you up there now, it's too early for him. He has a whole life awaiting him. Don't take that away from Mistoffelees just because you two hate each other."

"I left you because you were still into Snow Shadow. I didn't want to have to share you with memories." 

Mystical's expression turned understanding. "You came so suddenly and loved me. Snow Shadow had died that day Tugger. It takes more than a year to get over things like that."

"But not 3 years. It was time for you either move on or we break up. I didn't want to force you so I just left. Not only that I had just become a Tom. You had been a Queen for 3 years. I knew when I saw you that you would be the perfect house wife. I left so you could collect your self and your life. I was going to come back..."

"How did you find Mistoffelees?"

"We were looking for a new kittens box when I found you lying there dead with Mistoffelees crying beside you. I took him in vowing to never let it out. I know now that was the worst thing I could have done. Vickie found her brother 1 week afterwards and together they were inaited into the tribe."

"I still love you...but we can't be..." Mystical whispered a tear slipping down her cheek, "I love you Tugger and I always will. Snow Shadow is gone for good now. And I am to.."

"How come you are here then? Can't you stay?" Tugger exclaimed moving closer the black Queen. "Myst?"

"I'm only allowed to stay here for a time. Then I must go back. My time on earth is over."

"Then let me hold you one more time and I'll let you go, this time I'll be there." Tugger held his wife to be close crying with her. Together they held each other. 

A light engulfed Mistoffelees and lifted him in the air. It ran down his grey fur covering it completely. When it left he was back to normal. "Mistoffelees?" 

Mystical and Tugger pulled away and looked to Mistoffelees. Their son sat up rubbing his eye sleepily. "Oh Mistoffelees!!" The black kitten was scooped up in their arms so quickly that he didn't know what was going on. 

"My boy, my baby boy..."

Mistoffelees didn't reconize the woman but she looked just like him. "Mom?" He whispered.

Mystical nodded nuzzling her son, "Yes, my boy. It is. You've grown to look like me, are you magical also?"

"Yes, I am...I am magical..I have powers but Dad won't let me use them..."

"He will in time. I have to go now."

"No, don't leave..."

"I have to." She kissed each member of her family then disappeared.

"Bye mom..." Mistoffelees whispered a tear falling down his cheek.

*~*~~*~*~*

"MISTOFFELEES GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Bombalurina called from the box. 

"Yes ma'am.." Mistoffelees crept over his tail between his legs. 

"You were using your magic weren't you?" 

The black kitten gulped, "But, but.."

"No buts. Now as punishment you have to help Jenny-Any-Dots for a week."

"But Mom that is not fair..."

"Sounds fair to me." Tugger said, "I told you no magic."

Victoria giggled but quickly shut her mouth when she recieved glares from both parents. "Sorry.."

"Now both of you inside before I make you bark like dogs for a week." Both kittens giggled and scampered inside. 

Bombalurina sighed and kissed Tugger. "These two are a hand full."

Tugger kissed her back wrapping his arm around her waist. The two had gotten married three weeks after the accident and had moved in to a medium sized box big enough for 6 or 7 cats to fit in. "Yes they are, but I believe we can take care of them."

Bomb giggled and kissed him again. "Of course."

"Mooooooooom...Vicki won't let go of my tail..." 

"Here we go again.." Bombalurina sighed and walked in with Tugger at her heels.

Outside Grizabella smiled, her plan had worked. Not all is what it seems to be.

End 


End file.
